1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related art
Conventionally, an illumination apparatus exists that can automatically change its illumination angle to correspond to the focal length of the photographic lens. As a conventional example relating to this type of illumination apparatus, a flash device has been known that is made so that the light source is configured to freely swing on an optical axis direction with the axis of rotation as the pivot point, and the positional relationship between the light source and a reflector changes by way of this swinging (for example, Japanese Patent No. 3022295).